


conditioned devotion

by dieoniceus



Series: space after space [2]
Category: the last man - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieoniceus/pseuds/dieoniceus





	1. Chapter 1

**Love**

(darling)  
I can’t stop  
crying

more than before  
  
you tell me  
you can’t change  
self determined  
fate  
  
I have  
  
veins  
that carry  
nothing   
of use  
  
my small hands  
are yours  
  
but they could not  
catch you  
  
even when   
you wanted  
to be caught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage**

Gold is darker  
than I expected  
too much  
  
you take me   
like a dove   
takes a branch  
  
and build me  
into your nest  
  
you really don’t   
blame me at all?


	3. Chapter 3

**infant**  
  
my god  
but she is so small  
  
she makes me think  
of you  
  
my god  
but isn’t she pretty?  
  
I think of you  
  
shower  
her with affection  
  
she claims the  
birthright  
  
I had to build   
from scratch  
  
this girl will not wait  
to be loved   
  
by someone like you.


	4. Chapter 4

**alter**

my brother thinks  
  
this is happiness  
he’s right  
  
my brother thinks  
  
this is living  
  
he’s wrong  



	5. Chapter 5

**Infidelity**  
  
you’ve  
changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Worship**  
  
no matter  
what.


	7. Chapter 7

**she looks like you**  
  
pretty little thing  
  
I have nowhere   
to go

She looks   
just like you  
  
you think   
I don’t know?

I am the weaker  
  
maybe that’s why  
  
I cry  
  
and   
you  
  
leave


End file.
